


Branch’s parents

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Meet branch’s parents!  A small story of when they’re expecting him!
Relationships: Leaf and river
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Branch’s parents

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my good friend lanna_mine on Instagram for helping me come up with names for branch’s parents!
> 
> Some info: branch’s mom- name: River, color: black, hair color: blue  
> Branch’s dad- name: Leaf, color: blue, hair color: light blue   
> Troll pregnancy’s last a couple days (as you see from world tour, guy diamond had tiny in 5 seconds and a country troll had a baby pretty fast) so it’ll be maybe a day or two and Branch will walk right away
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

The night was finally ending, Leaf was finally heading home from work at the party factory where he worked with Sky Toronto and he was honestly a hard boss to please. He had so many ideas for party’s but Sky didn’t think they were good enough. At least he could see his beautiful wife, River, in a few minutes. That always brought a smile to his face.

He finally reached their pod and he walked in. He saw River sitting on the sofa, a blanket next to her that was obviously hiding something. She smiled as he walked in and she gestured to him to come over and sit down. He sat down and gave her a good long kiss,

“Hello my beautiful River, how was your day today?” he brushed some hair out of her face so he could look in her eyes, he could see she was blushing dark and starting to fidget,

“Well, leaf... I have some pretty good news”

He smiled and glanced at the blanket, “did you bring home another pet?” River chuckled and finally lifted the blanket, revealing a black and blue egg. Leaf stood up quickly and quickly, but gently, picked it up. He looked it over for almost 10 minutes before gently setting it down and looking at River

“We’re having a trolling??!”

River stood up and smiled, Leaf pulled her into a hug and then they started kissing for a few minutes,

“I take it you’re happy?” “Of course I’m happy my love! We’ve been wanting a trolling for so long and it’s finally happening!”

River picked the egg up and put it in her hair, keeping it warm before she took Leaf’s hand and they headed to bed together 

*2 days later*

Leaf paced around the pod and River held onto the egg tightly, it had started to hatch earlier that morning and it was taking forever for the little trolling to finally come out. Leaf went into the kitchen to get some water when he heard a louder crack and something shattering on the floor. He rushed back into the room and saw River holding a tiny Trolling. He was light blue with tall dark hair and blue eyes. Leaf walked over and took him in his arms and started to cry,

“Oh River... he’s beautiful! What should we name him?”

River just smiled and stood up by her husband, giving him a quick kiss before taking the baby and setting him down, “let’s let him walk around for a bit while we think of a name”

The trolling wobbled a bit before walking towards the door of the pod, River and Leaf slowly following behind as he jumped into a tree and started climbing all over. River gasped as she reached for him, “sweetheart please come back, you’re going to get hurt on all those branchs!”

Leaf just chuckled and put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “he’s an adventurous one. He gets that from you my love”

River rolled her eyes and watched the baby as he jumped from branch to branch, not missing a single step. Suddenly Leaf gasped and turned River to look at him.

“I think I have a name, River!” “Oh? What is it? Tree? Leaf jr? Nature”

Leaf chucked as the baby came down from the tree and stood in front of his parents, holding his arms up and River kneeling down to pick him up. He yawned as he stretched and buried into Rivers arms and slowly fell asleep.

“Branch... that’s his name!”

River glanced at Lead then back down at the baby in her arms, she smiled, “I love it dear! Our little Branch”

Leaf and River kissed softly as a small smile rested on little Branch’s face as he slept. Perfect name for a perfect boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to create some fanart of branch and his parents, send it to me on Instagram at hlauren31595! It would mean the world to me!


End file.
